


Across the Map

by lfg1986



Series: Across the Map [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Thirsty Armie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfg1986/pseuds/lfg1986
Summary: An exploration of the European promo tour for Call Me By Your Name and a fun look into what sorts of adventures the boys may have gotten up to on the off time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!! I apologize for the slight delay in getting this first chapter posted. My real life got a little crazy and left me with not a lot of time or energy for writing. But I finally managed to get this chapter written, so here we are!
> 
> This fic is a continuation from my previous story, "What Happens in Rome". You should probably read that first as there are some references to it in this chapter. This part of the series is very tonally different than that one, which is why it's listed separately. This part of the series is just meant to be a bunch of fun, smutty adventures that the boys get up to while in Europe for the promo tour. I've fudged with the timeline a little to extend the number of chapters, as the events in Rome through the end of the tour in Crema happened in a fairly short amount of time. So just go with it, lol.
> 
> Also, I realize that in reality, Liz was present during most, if not all, of the European leg of the promo tour, but for purposes of this fic, she is not there and is not really a factor at all. Yes, Armie's cheating...bad bad, yadda yadda. This is fun silliness, so don't think too hard about it, lol.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this fun adventure! :D
> 
> Original prompt idea comes from beng2011-blog on tumblr. <3

Timmy walks into the interview room with a huge grin on his face.  He looks around for Armie, but he hasn’t arrived yet.  Luca spots him and rushes over, worry clear on his face.  “What happened?  How bad is it?”

 

Timmy can’t keep the blush from creeping up the sides of his face at the memory of having Armie in his mouth barely an hour ago.  But that’s not what Luca is asking about, so he clears his throat and shakes his head.  “It’s going to be fine.  He just…needed to cool off a bit.  He’ll be here, don’t worry.”

 

Luca breaks out into a wide smile and raises his hands to cup at his face.  “Ah, my darling!  I knew you were the right one to help him see the big picture!  You are an angel!”  He leans in to kiss his cheeks dramatically before dropping his arms and stepping back.

 

_If only you knew_ …He shakes the thought from his head, knowing he needed to put what happened between him and Armie in Armie’s hotel room in the back of his mind for right now.  He was nothing if not a consummate professional, and they were here to promote a movie.  _A movie where he and Armie played lovers, and now they really were_ …Nope, can’t focus on that right now. 

 

He shakes his whole body out, trying to regain his sense of calm.  He sees the interviewer getting set up and he takes a deep breath, going over to sit next to Luca in the middle chair as they waited for Armie to arrive.

 

Timmy had decided it was best to just meet Armie at the interview after their encounter in Armie’s room.  Timmy had had a….situation, which required a change of clothes before the interview, so he had to go back to his room to change anyway.  And Armie had said he’d just wanted a few minutes alone to fully calm himself and get back into a good headspace, so they’d parted with a hasty kiss as Timmy waddled uncomfortably across the hallway to his room.

 

Timmy worries his bottom lip with his teeth as they wait, hoping that Armie hasn’t suddenly changed his mind again and bailed for real.  But a few minutes later, Armie finally breezes into the room, all smiles and loose posture and…in a _fucking tracksuit_.  The very _same_ tracksuit Timmy had taken it upon himself to peel off Armie’s body earlier that afternoon.

 

He’d hoped Armie hadn’t been serious, that it had just been an off-the-cuff suggestion to put up a front of needing some kind of crazy conditions in order to stick out the last few weeks of the promo tour.  But apparently Armie wasn’t joking.  _Well, this will be interesting_.

 

Armie makes eye contact with him, gives a quick eyebrow raise and a smirk as he settles into the chair next to Timmy.  Everyone introduces themselves and makes small talk for a couple minutes until they have everything set up for the interview.

 

It starts off fine.  The interview is in Italian so they have earpieces in for translation.  Armie settles in and listens intently to Luca answers a couple questions, then he answers one himself.  Timmy feels himself relaxing, beginning to feel like everything will go back to normal, at least for this.  What happens when they’re alone is another matter entirely.

 

But then the interviewer directs a question at him, and everything starts to go downhill fast.  Before he even has a chance to think of an answer, he hears Armie’s whispered “Tim”, which he somehow manages to not outwardly react to.  His body, however, feels like a wave of heat courses through it.

 

He forces his mind to focus on the question, formulating an answer and looking straight ahead while he answers, resolutely _not_ looking over at Armie.  But he can _feel_ Armie’s gaze on him, following his every move as he adjusts uncomfortably in his chair.  The intense heat from Armie’s stare send tiny shockwaves through his body, and he can feel his dick start to stir in his pants.  He quickly shifts his arms so that his hands cover his lap, hiding any evidence of his arousal from the rest of the room. 

 

And then to make matters worse, out of the corner of his eyes he can see Armie start to fuss with his wedding ring, actually _taking the damn thing off_ and playing with it.  _Fucking Armie_.  He has to know how distracting that is, _right_?

 

He’s suddenly incredibly glad for his years of theater training, managing to keep his cool enough to finish answering the question without drawing too much attention to the fact that his body was _very much_ reacting to Armie’s unrelenting attention.

 

Thankfully, the interview was over pretty quickly after that, and they didn’t have any more that day.  As soon as he’s able to calm himself down enough, he shoots Armie an annoyed glare, to which Armie just gives him a wolfish grin.  He narrows his eyes at Armie and fidgets to get his mic off, finally freeing himself and stalking out of the room without looking back.

 

On the way to the elevator, he fights with himself over whether to be pissed at Armie for pulling that in a room full of people or to jump him the minute they get back to the room.  He’s still trying to decide when Armie sidles up next to him as they wait for the elevator to arrive.

 

“That went well, don’t you think?”  Armie casually throws the question out like he hadn’t just spent the last 20 minutes looking like he was about to devour Timmy whole, an innocent smile fixed firmly on his face, and Timmy’s blood pressure spikes.

 

He doesn’t know how to answer that without saying or doing something highly inappropriate, so he just stares straight ahead at the chrome doors, clenching and unclenching his jaw until they finally open and they can board the elevator.  He stabs the button for their floor harder than necessary, already feeling the heat creep up his neck as Armie climbs in after him and stands so close he can practically taste his shampoo.  He must have showered after he’d left to go back to his room to change.

 

Timmy closes his eyes, willing his body to calm itself, but his dick was not cooperating with him in the slightest.  He shuffles a few inches away from Armie and tries to discreetly adjust himself, but he knows Armie notices. 

 

And of course, because clearly Armie has decided his new favorite pastime is torturing him when he can’t do anything about it, Armie sways back into his space again, letting the backs of his fingers drag along the outside of his arm, sending a shiver throughout his whole body.  He wants to tell him to stop, to behave until they’re back in the safety of the room where no one can accidentally stumble across them, but he doesn’t trust his voice right now, unsure of whether the words coming out of his mouth would be “stop” or “yes please”.

 

Timmy stares at the bright blue numbers above the door, indicating the floor they were passing, trying to ignore Armie’s body heat as it emanates off of him like a furnace.  He silently counts down the number of floors they have left until they reach theirs and can retreat behind the safety of closed doors.  _3…2…1…_

 

The elevator stops and the door opens with a ding, Timmy not even waiting until they’re fully open before he’s powerwalking down the hall to their rooms.  He’s suddenly very grateful that he already has a key to Armie’s room so he doesn’t have to wait for him to catch up before crashing through the door.

 

He enters the room and takes several deep breaths, trying to slow his heartrate a bit.  He’s reminded of the times in Crema that he’d get turned on while they were filming and he’d need to take a five-minute break to calm down before he embarrassed himself in front of everyone.  But that was before he knew Armie felt the same way about him, and his deliberate teasing was making it ten times worse.

 

Armie saunters in the room a few seconds later, brushing right past Timmy to make his way over to the mini-fridge where he had a six-pack of beer stashed.  He grabs two, cracks one open and holds out the other one in offering to Timmy, acting like nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

 

Timmy just stares at him in disbelief, and after several seconds of him not moving to take the proffered beer, Armie shrugs and sets the can on the desk he’s now leaning against, taking a long swig of his own drink.

 

It takes Timmy another few seconds to find his voice again, but when he does, it comes out high-pitched and screechy.  “ _What the fuck, Armie_?!”

 

Armie slowly lowers his arm from where it was raised to take another pull from his can and peers at him questioningly.  “What?” 

 

“What do you mean, ‘what’”?!  What the _hell_ was that back there?”

 

Armie’s brows furrow and he sets his beer can down, turning to face Timmy more fully as he crosses his arms over his chest.  “Umm, an interview?  Come on, Timmy, I know you’re still new at this, but we’ve been through enough of these over the last year, you should be able to recognize them by now.  Armie smirks and lets out a soft chuckle.  If he didn’t already know Armie was a talented actor, he would be floored at his ability to pretend he had no idea what Timmy was actually talking about.  As it is, though, Timmy just kind of wants to murder him.

 

He huffs an indignant snort and finally pushes away from the wall he’s been leaning on to cross over to where Armie is standing. “Don’t be cute.  You know that’s know what I’m –”

 

He cuts himself off mid-rant when he finally notices the other items laid out on the desk.  There, sitting out in the open like they were completely innocuous, were an unopened bottle of lube and a box of condoms.

 

He chokes on his tongue and coughs, Armie’s lips tugging up in a small smirk when he sees what Timmy’s looking at.  He turns wide green eyes on Armie’s sparkling blues just as Armie’s face falls back into a mask of casual indifference, shrugging like there’s nothing big or major about the happen here.

 

“I had like an hour to kill before the interview, so I figured I’d get the necessary provisions so we could be prepared for whatever.  But if you wanna keep yelling at me, that’s ---”

 

It only takes Timmy a split second to reach a hand over to snatch the items from the table before launching himself at Armie’s mouth, throwing his entire body weight into it so hard Armie loses his balance and they stumble back several steps before Armie can right them again, his mouth still securely fastened to Armie’s in a bruising kiss.

 

He only pulls back enough so that he can reassure Armie of where his priorities lie.  “No!  No that’s ok, I’m good.”  He reattaches his lips to Armie’s face, this time opting for his jaw line and sliding down to suck on his neck.

 

The rumble of Armie’s answering chuckle tickles his lips as he continues to find new patches of skin to taste.  “Glad we’re on the same page.”  He might be annoyed at Armie’s smug tone if he wasn’t so busy trying to steer them back toward the bed without removing his mouth from Armie’s throat.

 

When he feels his knees hit the edge of the mattress, he grunts softly and pries himself from Armie to catch his breath.  Armie is watching him with the same look in his eyes he had earlier during the interview, and Timmy’s brain melts with the heat that passes between them as they stare at one another in silence for several beats.

 

Armie’s breathy “Fuck, Timmy,” snaps him out of his haze.  He frantically unzips Armie’s tracksuit jacket for the second time that day before shoving him down onto the bed.  Armie hadn’t even stopped bouncing from impact before he’s climbing on top of him, throwing the lube and condoms onto the mattress behind them and reaching behind himself to pull his own shirt swiftly over his head.

 

Armie grabs hold of his waist as their mouths collide in a messy kiss, full of the built-up tension Timmy had been carrying since they interview.  He could feel his already hard cock straining against the front of his pants uncomfortably.  He groans into their kiss as he rolls his hips into Armie’s a couple times, feeling Armie’s matching erection through the thin material of the tracksuit.

 

He reluctantly breaks their kiss and slides of Armie’s lap, removing his pants in one smooth motion.  Armie helpfully strips his own pants off as well, and within seconds they’re falling back against the mattress, nothing but skin between them for the first time.

 

He quickly crawls on top of Armie, and as their cocks rubbed against each other for the first time, they both let out a moan.  Their mouths find each other again as Armie’s hand fists into his hair, tugging at his mess of curls as their bodies slide against each other.

 

His mind recalls something from their unplanned rendezvous earlier that afternoon, a moment he filed away as something to revisit when they weren’t as needy and rushed.  Since they have the rest of the night to themselves, he wants to take his time and fully explore all the ways he can make Armie crazy.

 

He gives Armie’s lip one last playful nip before breaking away and sliding down his body much like he did a couple hours ago.  He stops when he reaches Armie’s stomach, pressing a small kiss just above his belly button.  He hears Armie inhale sharply as the tip of Armie’s cock bumps against the underside of his chin, but he ignores it for the moment.  That isn’t what he’s after right now.

 

He remembers the way Armie reacted when he’d licked around his belly button earlier, the sharp inhale and his muscles fluttering underneath his skin.  He wants to see just how sensitive this area is for Armie.

 

He’s always had a soft spot for Armie’s stomach, much flatter and more toned than his own, but the way it fit with the rest of his body was endlessly fascinating.  It was slimmer than his chest, the jut of his ribcage above it creating a gentle slope leading down to his slender middle.  The muscles there were defined and firm, accentuated by the sharp jut of hip bones at either side.  The light trail of hair that starts just below his belly button makes his mouth water as he follows it down to the national forest of pubes surrounding his impressive cock.

 

He tentatively seals his mouth over the spot he just kissed and begins to nip and suck at it gently.  Armie’s immediate surprised hiss slowly morphs into a sinful moan, and Timmy instantly decides that this is his new favorite part of Armie’s body.

 

He works his way around the perimeter of Armie’s belly, alternating gentle licking and sucking with the occasional use of his teeth, not enough to leave marks but just enough to pull the heavenly sound of pleasured gasps from Armie’s throat.  Finally he dips his tongue into the shallow hole in the center of Armie’s stomach, tiny kitten licks at first, then pressing more firmly into the tiny space. 

 

He can feel the tension in Armie’s muscles as they contract, hears Armie’s labored breathing pick up speed as he continues his exploration.  His chin is damp and sticky from the precome leaking steadily from Armie’s cock, and the bitter taste of salt bursts onto his tongue as Armie begins to perspire all over.

 

When he feels lightheaded with the overwhelming sensations, he lifts his head to find Armie staring at him in a cross between amusement and wonder.  “You have a thing for my stomach, huh?”  Armie’s teasing words are undermined by the slight quiver in his voice and the glazed-over look in his eyes.

 

Timmy folds himself back on his heels and raises an eyebrow, lips twisted up in a half-smirk.  “Yeah, kinda like the thing you have for my mouth,” he shoots back, and he swears he hears Armie actually _whimper_.

 

Another beat passes before Armie finally concedes, a hint of a smile crossing his features.  “Touché.”  Timmy’s smirk morphs into a full grin as he crawls back up to kiss Armie again.

 

“Don’t worry, I think it’s hot.”  He murmurs against the side of Armie’s mouth, causing Armie to moan and blindly throw a out a hand to search for the lube and condoms that are somewhere on the bed.  Armie’s triumphant noise when his hand closes around them makes Timmy giggle.

 

Armie drops the condom packet next to them and starts to open the lube.  Once he gets the top off, he pours a generous amount onto his fingers and rolls them over so Timmy is on his back.  His legs spread immediately to accommodate Armie between them.  Armie brings his hand down to trace tiny circles around his tight opening, but before he pushes in, he pauses, looking up at Timmy in concern.

 

“This is what you want, right?  I’m not just the asshole who takes whatever he wants and damn the consequences?  I can’t afford to fuck this up.”

 

Timmy’s heart melts at his words, knowing that even though Armie likes to pretend that he doesn’t care about anything, the truth is that he cares _too much_.  He leans up and cups Armie’s cheek softly with one hand.  “Armie, I’ve wanted this for longer than I care to admit.  It’s sweet you want to protect me, but it’s not necessary this time.  Please, just do it.”  He presses a chaste kiss to Armie’s lips before laying back down, watching as the hesitation slowly melts from Armie’s expression.

 

The first push of Armie’s finger stings a little, but he takes a deep breath and tries to relax.  Armie goes slow, careful not to cause too much pain, and soon Timmy is moaning and swearing as Armie fucks him with 3 fingers until he’s sure he’s ready.

 

When Armie slides his fingers out and moves to line himself up, Timmy stops him.  “Wait, I want...”  He pauses, heat rushing to his face as he tries to choke out his request.  “I mean, can I ride you?  I’d really like to.”

 

The flash of pure heat that flashes across Armie’s eyes sparks a fire in Timmy’s belly.  “Oh fuck yes.”  Armie’s voice is a low rumble, full of awe, eyes wide as he watches Timmy’s shy smile blossom on his face upon Armie’s reaction.

 

Armie quickly moves to lie on his back, Timmy making quick work of climbing over him to straddle his hips.  He scoots back until he can feel Armie’s straining cock slide between his ass cheeks, closing his eyes in anticipation of feeling Armie inside of him.  He snatches the condom packet and tears it open, carefully reaching behind him to roll it down over Armie’s dick.  Armie hisses at the contact, grabbing onto Timmy’s thigh to keep himself from thrusting up into Timmy before he was ready.

 

Timmy catches Armie’s eyes as he slowly lifts himself up on his knees, reaching under him to guide Armie into position.  He maintains eye contact with Armie during every agonizing second as he slowly, gently, sinks down onto his cock, filling himself up one inch at a time until he’s finally seated flush against Armie’s hips.

 

Neither one of them moves or even _blinks_ for what feels like an eternity, locked in this moment of coming together as one for the first time.  When he can’t take it anymore, Timmy finally rolls his hips forward, eliciting a choked moan from Armie.

 

That seems to break the spell between them, and Timmy is now consumed with the feeling of needing to move, of feeling Armie sliding in and out of him as he rides him into oblivion.  He braces his hands on Armie’s chest, looking down to watch Armie’s stomach as his muscles ripple beneath his skin.

 

He knows this won’t last long, both of them already so worked up before Armie even entered him.  He starts to ride Armie in earnest, their moans and gasps twisting together in the still air of the room.  Armie lets loose a string of curses while Timmy bites down on his lip so hard he can taste blood.  When he feels his orgasm approaching, he takes hold of his bouncing cock and strokes himself in time with the movement of his hips.  He angles himself just right so that Armie’s dick jabs his prostate on every drop of his hips, and a minute later he tips over the edge with a choked cry, coming in long spurts all over Armie’s stomach.

 

Armie grips onto Timmy’s thighs with bruising force as he follows him a couple minutes later, thrusting up hard into him as his climax washes over him.  Timmy slumps forward, trying to keep Armie inside him for as long as possible.  Eventually he lifts off, carefully, and rolls onto his side.

 

His body is spent, but the sight of his come spread all over that perfect stomach has him reaching out before he can stop himself.  He runs a couple fingers through the mess he made, smearing it into Armie’s skin.  He hears Armie groan at the sensation, too tired to even lift his head to look.

 

After another minute of simply running his fingers through it, he finally gathers a bit on the tips and crawls up Armie’s body to hover over his face.  Armie finally opens his eyes to look at him, and when he sees Timmy’s come-slick fingers waving in front of his face, he lets out a low moan and sucks them into his mouth without a word, licking them clean.

 

It’s Timmy’s turn to moan, and his dick gives a valiant twitch against Armie’s leg at the image of Armie licking his come off his fingers.  Once they’re clean, he removes them and replaces them with his mouth, chasing the taste of himself on Armie’s tongue.

 

When they part again, both panting and completely boneless, Armie rolls his head to look at him.  “Fuck, Timmy, you were incredible.”

 

Timmy drops a kiss onto Armie’s shoulder with a breathy sigh.  “You weren’t so bad yourself.”

 

A burst of genuine laughter from Armie has Timmy’s insides twisting themselves into happy knots.  He’s not sure where all this is going, or what will happen when the tour ends, but for now, and as long as he can keep making Armie laugh like that, he’ll take whatever he can get.

 

Armie wraps an arm around him and tugs him to lay on his chest.  Timmy goes willingly, feeling overwhelmed by just how _right_ it feels to be tucked against Armie like this.  He thinks maybe Armie feels it, too, when he hears a contented hum escape Armie’s throat as he nuzzles his face into his sweaty mess of curls.

 

Long minutes of silence pass between them as they both come down from their high.  Finally, after what feels like hours of peaceful drifting, Armie’s voice brings him back to the present.  “Hey Timmy?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m looking forward to fucking in every city we have left on this long ass tour.”  Armie’s voice is so calm, it’s almost disconcerting.

 

His head snaps up to look at him, and he finds Armie grinning at him mischievously.  He wants to respond with a snarky comeback, tell him he can go fuck _himself_ , but he’s so giddy at the prospect of more amazing sex with Armie for the next few weeks, all that comes out of his smiling mouth is “Me, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!! At long last, the next chapter is here! I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to get this updated, but there's been a lot going on in my life lately and unfortunately this story had to take a backseat for a bit. And it may continue to do so, as I'm about to make a huge cross-country move in another month, but I will make every effort to update again before then. But I make no promises.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's fairly long and uh...got a little bit kinkier than I originally intended, lol. I don't think it warrants an actually warning in the tags, but there's a little bit of throat-play in this. Nothing too much, but just as a heads up, I wanted to mention it here. It should not be an issue going forward, so if that's not your thing, there's no need to worry about it going further than it does in this chapter (which is like...barely anything at all).
> 
> Also, I'm fudging with the actual timeline of the promo tour a bit to fit the needs of this story, so if you're looking for complete accuracy in that regard, you may be disappointed, lol. It is fiction, after all. ;)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for all of your lovely comments/kudos and your continued interest in this story! Again, sorry it took so long to update, but I appreciate every single one of you for being so patient! Love you guys!! <333

Armie has barely closed the door to his hotel room and thrown his bag down when Timmy barges through the connecting door to their rooms and launches himself at Armie.  “Fuck, that was the longest plane ride ever!”  He instantly starts trying to climb Armie like a tree, all gangly limbs and roaming open mouth.

 

Armie huffs out a surprised laugh as he stumbles backwards a few steps, finally regaining his balance and wrapping his arms around Timmy’s back to keep him from toppling them both over.  “Tim, it was 2 hours.  That’s less than half the time it takes to get from New York to L.A.”

 

Timmy barely stops kissing all over his face and neck as he mumbles his answer.  “Yeah, but it felt like forever because I couldn’t do this.”

 

A flood of warmth spreads through Armie’s body at Timmy’s words, feeling giddy at the idea that he wants this as much as Armie does.  He’d gotten a little nervous that once they’d left Rome, where they’d started this… _thing_ …between them, that maybe Timmy would reconsider their deal.  After all, Armie had started it, and even though Timmy had seemed eager to agree, he’s still not 100% convinced it wasn’t at least partly in order to convince him from ditching the promo tour.

 

But with Timmy wrapping himself around him like an octopus at the moment, he thinks maybe Timmy is just as game as he is for this.  Which is good, because now that he knows what it feels like to be sheathed in Timmy’s tight heat, he’s not sure he will be able to stop himself from burying himself in it at every given opportunity.

 

He reaches his hands down under the backs of Timmy’s thighs, and Timmy instinctively wraps his legs around Armie’s waist as Armie hoists him up and carries him over to the bed.  He stumbles his way over, almost tripping over his bag, and lowers Timmy down as gently as possible.  He’s halfway into stripping off his top when Timmy’s phone rings.  They both groan, but Timmy reluctantly reaches into his pocket and pulls it out to see who it is.  “Fuck, It’s Brian.  I can’t ignore him anymore, he’s called three times since we landed.”

 

Armie feels instantly irritated at the interruption, but nods and takes a step back, giving them a bit of space to breathe.  Timmy answers the call, and Armie listens as Timmy makes a bunch of affirmative noises at the information Brian is giving him.

 

“Right ok, thanks Brian.  I’ll make sure to tell him.  Talk later.  Peace.”  Timmy hangs up and sighs, chucks his phone behind him on the mattress.  “Brian kindly wanted to remind us that we have to be downstairs in 45 minutes to go to the Quotidien taping.”  He huffs with frustration and falls back against the mattress dramatically.

 

Armie can’t help but let out a small chuckle.  He’s not in the least bit happy about having their moment ruined, but seeing Timmy get all pouty about it makes his heart skip a beat.  He’s so fucked.

 

Armie kneels onto the mattress and peers down at Timmy.  “How about you join me in the shower before we go down?”  He wiggles his eyebrows and grins widely, watching Timmy’s face go from sullen to excited in a matter of two seconds.

 

They strip quickly and jump under the scalding spray of water, and when Armie drops to his knees to take Timmy in his mouth for the first time, Timmy moans so loud that Armie thinks the entire hotel probably heard him.  But he doesn’t have the mental capacity to care when Timmy starts spouting obscenities in a mixture of both English and French, only lasting a few minutes before coming down his throat with such force that Armie has to grip the backs of his legs to keep him from collapsing.

 

They part with a quick kiss as Timmy goes back to his room to change.  The ride over to the studio is full of giddy excitement, Timmy’s thigh pressed tightly to his in the backseat of the tiny car as they trade knowing smiles with each other.

 

Armie can’t take his eyes off Timmy the entire interview, but for a completely different reason than in Rome.  Seeing Timmy totally comfortable and in his element, switching effortlessly between French and English as he easily chats with the host, spreads warmth through his entire body.  He lets Timmy take the lead on most of the questions, both because he’s listening to a translation device in his ear and is a couple seconds behind the conversation, and watching Timmy come alive like this is mesmerizing.  His energy is infectious, and Armie has to physically stop himself several times from reaching over to touch him.  Timmy doesn’t seem to have the same restraint, his hand finding every opportunity to connect with his arm, leg, chest, whatever he can reach.  It’s both soothing and maddening.

 

They head to dinner with Luca after the interview, which isn’t his first choice – he’d much rather be fucking Timmy into the mattress right now – but it turns out to be a great evening full of wine and laughter.  He can’t help but admit that he feels so much lighter now, putting the disappointment of the Oscar snub behind him as he focuses on exploring this new thing with Timmy.

 

By the time they make it back to the hotel, they’re both too drunk to do much more than engage in a sloppy make-out session.  But Timmy ends up falling asleep sprawled on top of him, face pressed into the patch of hair scattered on his broad chest.  Armie falls asleep a few minutes later, breathing in the scent of Timmy’s shampoo as his unruly mop of curls tickles the underside of his chin.

 

Timmy’s gone when he wakes up the next day, but he’s isn’t surprised.  They’d already talked about how they needed to keep up the allusion of both of their rooms being used, even if they ended up sleeping together in one or the other.  He figures Timmy must have woken up and slipped back to his room before housekeeping could find the perfectly made bed and started making assumptions.

 

They spend most of the day apart, both whisked off to do individual interviews and photoshoots before the big premiere that evening.  By the time they arrive on the red carpet, Armie is itching to get Timmy alone for a few minutes, but he knows it’ll be impossible until after the Q&A session following the premiere.

 

They spend the duration of the premiere huddled together backstage, but there are several staff members milling about, so they can’t do anything more than stand close together and take comfort in each other’s warmth.  Luca comes over a couple of times to talk with them, and he gives them a look at one point that makes Armie wonder if he suspects something.  He has a moment of panic before he realizes that if anyone would figure it out, it would be Luca.  Luca _always_ knows.

 

They go out for the Q&A, and Armie tries to focus on the audience and the questions, but Timmy looks so good in his tan Berluti jacket, swiveling back and forth in the chair he’s sitting in - it’s fucking _distracting_. 

 

And halfway through, Timmy starts to take off the jacket, revealing just a plain white t-shirt underneath.  Armie can feel his pulse quicken, leans over to whisper “Don’t do that,” because he’s not sure he can survive the rest of the panel with Timmy looking like that.  But Timmy just smiles innocently and finishes removing the jacket, leaning back in his chair casually, acting like he isn’t driving Armie into an early grave with his teasing.  He knows Timmy is getting him back for Rome, but it’s _so not fair_.

 

He somehow manages to make it through the rest of the Q&A without dragging Timmy backstage and devouring him, but he can’t help himself from reaching his foot over to connect with Timmy’s leg a couple of times.  The air between them is charged, every time their eyes meet, he feels heat creeping up his face and he has to turn away quickly.

 

By the time they finish, he’s beyond ready to get out of there and have Timmy sprawled out naked beneath him.  And Timmy isn’t helping matters, walking just close enough to him as they exit the building that his hands brushes along his outer thigh every few steps.

 

Once they reach the car, he’s fully hard, and it takes every ounce of restraint he has left not to rip Timmy’s clothes off and fuck him right there.  But he can’t, and it’s pure torture.  When Timmy notices his… _condition_ , he actually smirks, the little shit.  He cocks his head to the side to murmur in Armie’s ear.  “Is that for me, or do you just _really_ love talking to hundreds of fans about your big summer romance?”  Timmy hand comes to land on his upper thigh, his long, slender pinky finger stretching out to tease the head of his cock over his pants.

 

Armie sputters and coughs, shooting a warning glare to Timmy and cocking his head to indicate the driver, who thankfully doesn’t speak English but could take one look in his rearview mirror and figure out _exactly_ what’s going on.

 

But Timmy ignores him, biting his lip as he gives Armie’s cock another couple of small strokes with his pinky.  Armie forgets how to breathe until Timmy squeezes his thigh once, then finally removes his hand.  They spend the rest of the ride in complete silence – Timmy smugly looking out the window as they drive through the streets of Paris, and Armie just trying to keep his heartrate from reaching critical levels until they get back to the hotel.

 

The door hasn’t even properly shut behind him before he’s pushing Timmy up against the wall and plunging his tongue into his mouth.  Timmy moans into it, fisting his hands tightly into Armie’s checkered sweater to pull him closer.  Armie grinds his hips into Timmy’s hard, feeling Timmy’s hard on rubbing against his own.

 

When Timmy’s hands travel down to start undoing Armie’s pants, Armie grabs his wrists to halt his movements.  “Nuh uh, you’ve done quite enough today.  It’s my turn now.”  He practically growls it into Timmy’s mouth, a primal need to take control suddenly overcoming him.

 

He pulls back to meet Timmy’s eyes, finding a hint of a challenge there.  “What the matter, Armie?  Don’t like to be teased?”  Timmy cocks one eyebrow and twists his mouth into a wicked grin, and Armie’s cock throbs between his legs.  He never expected Timmy to turn his own game around on him, but he can’t deny it’s hot as fuck seeing him like this, so confident and smug.

 

But he isn’t about to let Timmy win that easily.  He takes Timmy’s wrists into one huge hand and pins them above Timmy’s head on the wall behind him.  His voice drops to a quiet murmur, taking on a slightly dangerous tone.  “Never said that.  But naughty boys deserve to be punished.”  He sees Timmy’s eyes go wide with both surprise and arousal, and he feels a flash of warm satisfaction spread through him as Timmy’s mouth falls open to form a small “O” shape.

 

He moves his free hand to rest at the base of Timmy’s throat.  He feels Timmy’s pulse jump at the move, watches his Adam’s apple slide up and down quickly as he swallows thickly.  His cock twitches as he remembers how drawn he was to Timmy’s neck from day one of filming.  How delicate it felt under his firm grip, how he could wrap the entirety of it in just one of his hands.  He always got a rush out of feeling Timmy’s pulse flutter against his thumb as he pressed into it gently as they kissed, being able to control him with the slightest movement.

 

Armie has the sudden and intense desire to taste it, to claim it as his own.  He bends his head and begins to suck at the smooth skin of Timmy’s neck.  Timmy’s moan vibrates against his lips and sends a shiver through him at the sensation.  He can feel Timmy’s breath pick up speed, hears him start to pant lightly when Armie scrapes his teeth across his sensitive flesh.

 

Timmy bucks his hips forward in an effort to get some friction, but Armie angles his own hips backwards to keep them from connecting.  The hand holding Timmy’s arms above his head keeps him from following, and a few seconds later Armie hears a desperate whine escape from Timmy’s throat.  “Armie, please!  I need…”  He doesn’t finish his plea, because just at that moment, Armie sinks his teeth into the side of his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

 

Timmy curses and moans again, but he arches his head back to give Armie better access, a wordless invitation to continue.  So he does.  He spends the next several minutes sucking two more bruises into Timmy’s pale neck, each one a slightly darker shade of purple than the last.

 

The rational part of him knows this is dangerous, that they shouldn’t be so reckless and chance getting caught.  But it seems when it comes to Timmy, all rational thought goes out the window and there’s only _want_.  And what he wants is to see Timmy’s soft, delicate neck bearing the marks he made, a clear reminder that Timmy is _his_.

 

When he pulls back to admire his handiwork, Timmy looks truly wrecked.  His eyes are glazed over, mouth slack, entire face flushed bright pink, his chest heaving with the effort to bring in air, cock hard and straining against the confines of his pants. 

 

And three dark, beautiful bruises blooming across his neck.

 

Timmy slowly drags his eyes up to connect with his, pupils blown so wide they’re practically all black, and suddenly the desire to tease and torture evaporates.  He needs to be inside Timmy _now_.

 

He slowly lowers Timmy’s arms down from above his head, knowing it will probably be painful for a few minutes until the blood returns to them.  Timmy makes a small sound of protest at the movement, but Armie leans in for a kiss in an effort to distract him.  Timmy responds instantly, and after a few seconds, his arms wind around Armie’s back, clinging to him tightly.

 

When they pull back, they’re both panting and more than ready to move things along.  “Clothes.  Too many.”  Timmy pants out in a pathetic sounding whine, unsuccessfully trying to tug on Armie’s sweater with his still-sore arms.

 

“Right.”  He helpfully takes over removing his sweater and the shirt underneath, then makes quick work of sliding Timmy’s thin t-shirt up and over his thin frame.  He pulls Timmy away from the wall by his beltloops, walking backwards toward the bed with a grin.  Timmy returns it with one of his own as he stumbles forward, following Armie’s lead.

 

Once they reach the bed, Armie slides both hands under Timmy’s waistband and tugs the fabric down to his knees, gesturing for Timmy to step out of them while he removes his own pants.  Once Timmy’s fully naked, he sinks down onto the mattress, legs opening automatically for Armie to step between. 

 

Armie’s breath catches at the sight of him, so pliant and vulnerable, implicitly trusting Armie to give him what he needs.  He’s suddenly reminded just how deep his feelings for Timmy run.  Things between them have mostly been teasing and light since they took their friendship to the next level in Rome, but he can’t deny the intense connection he feels with Timmy that goes far beyond a sexual relationship.

 

He’s tempted to say something, maybe take a minute to discuss what it is they’re doing here, but then Timmy looks up at him through his eyelashes, eyes dark and pleading with desire.  Suddenly his every thought goes up in smoke from the flames sparking between them as they lock eyes.  All his focus is redirected on his desire to be buried in Timmy’s tight heat and feel him writhe beneath him.  They can figure the rest out later.

 

He finally steps into the space between Timmy’s legs and brings both hands up to card through his mess of curls.  Timmy sighs and leans into it, bringing his own hands around to grab at Armie’s ass while he plants a kiss on Armie’s stomach.  Timmy bends his head to take the head of Armie’s leaking cock in his mouth, and Armie jolts at the sensation.  He knows if he lets Timmy do that for much longer, it will all be over for him.

 

Letting out a low groan, he reluctantly pushes at Timmy’s shoulder to signal him to lie back on the bed.  Timmy looks up at him with hooded eyes, lips slick with spit and precome, but he follows Armie’s direction and leans back on his elbows, eyes never leaving Armie’s.

 

Once Timmy settles, Armie moves around to the side of the bed to fish the lube and condoms out of his bag before returning to stand in front of Timmy’s spread out body.  He prepares Timmy quickly but thoroughly, wanting to make sure he’s fully open for him.

 

When Armie slides in, standing at the edge of the bed with Timmy’s legs wrapped around him, he thinks there’s no other feeling in the world quite like this.  Timmy is still so tight around him, but his moans are of pleasure, not pain, and Armie can’t help pushing in as deep as he can go.

 

He supports his body weight on his forearms, bent over Timmy on the bed, leaning in to lick his way into Timmy’s already open mouth.  When Timmy starts sucking on his tongue, he growls deep in his throat and picks up his pace, fucking into him a bit harder, deeper.

 

Timmy breaks away to lean his head back, gasping for air, baring his neck so that Armie has the full view of the marks he’d left there, already starting to turn a darker shade of purple.  He stares at them in wonder, admiring the way the dark spots stand out against Timmy’s naturally pale skin.

 

He doesn’t realize he’s stopped moving until Timmy tilts his head back up to look at him in confusion.  He watches as Timmy’s expression morphs into one of understanding when he realizes what Armie had been looking at.  Without a word, Timmy reaches his hand up to gently rub over the marks on his neck, the tips of his fingers dragging over them slowly.  Armie tracks the movement with such heated intensity, he’s shocked Timmy’s skin doesn’t burst into flames.

 

Timmy flicks his eyes up to meet Armie’s in the most sinfully seductive gaze he’s ever seen, then he reaches over to grab one of Armie’s hands from beside his head on the mattress.  Armie quickly adjusts his weight to lean fully on his other arm as Timmy drags his hand over and places it very deliberately over his throat, eyes boring into Armie’s in a scorching stare.

 

Armie almost chokes on his tongue at the implications of Timmy’s action.  He forgets how to breathe as they stare at each other in complete silence, not sure exactly how far Timmy was willing to take this.  He gets his answer when Timmy’s gaze changes from intense determination to complete acceptance mixed with a hint of pleading, his hand coming down over Armie’s and gently pressing down.

 

Fire rushes through his veins at seeing Timmy like this, so willing to hand over control and submit to him in an act of such complete trust.  His eyes slide down to his hand wrapped loosely around Timmy’s neck then back up to meet his eyes again.  He gives the tiniest hint of a nod, just enough to let Timmy know he understands what he wants.  He can see the instant relief in Timmy’s eyes, his entire body relaxing as his hand falls away from Armie’s, flopping back onto the mattress with a quiet thud.

 

Armie continues to stare at him in awe, unable to tear his eyes away from the absolutely stunning sight before him.  But after several seconds, Timmy finally presses his heel into his ass, which spurs him to resume thrusting his hips into him with renewed vigor. 

 

He’s careful to keep the hold on Timmy’s throat light, not wanting to actually constrict his airflow.  He rubs his thumb softly over the darkened flesh, admiring how soft and delicate it feels.  He’s never been so turned on in his life, and it only takes another couple of minutes before he stills, pulsing hard into Timmy as his orgasm overtakes him.

 

Once he finally recovers, he looks up to see Timmy staring wide-eyed at him, his mouth hanging open as he pants for air.  Armie immediately removes his hand from Timmy’s throat, worried that he’s actually choking him, but Timmy’s lips twitch up into a small smile.  “Fuck Armie, that was…”  He pauses, and Armie is afraid he’s going to say he’d gone too far, despite the expression on his face indicating otherwise. 

 

Timmy must see the panic on his face because he brings his hand up to caress the side of his face.  “Do you have any idea how hot that was?”  He’s beaming up at Armie now, and Armie lets out a huff of relieved laughter.

 

“Yeah, I think have some idea.”  He can’t believe Timmy was apparently as into it as he had been.  But then he remembers that Timmy hasn’t come yet.  He looks down between them to see Timmy’s cock so hard and such an angry shade of red, it almost looks painful.  “Here, let me…”  He moves the hand that had just minutes earlier been wrapped around Timmy’s throat to wrap around his cock instead, eliciting a long, obscene sounding moan from Timmy.

 

It only takes a handful of strokes before he is coming, shooting long ropes of white over Armie’s hand and his own belly.  As he comes down, Armie leans in and presses soft kisses to the silky skin of Timmy’s neck, licking over it one more time before moving up to seal his mouth to Timmy’s in a soothing kiss.

 

When he finally pulls back, he can’t help but smile brightly down at Timmy, who looks completely fucked out and like the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.  “Thank you.”  He breathes the words out, still awestruck at what just happened.

 

Timmy’s face goes from exhausted to giddy within two seconds, a small giggle escaping his lips as he beams up at Armie.  He pushes himself up on his elbows to kiss Armie’s forehead, making an adorable pleased noise before flopping dramatically back down onto the mattress.

 

Armie chuckles at Timmy’s ability to switch modes so quickly, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he’s even allowed to have Timmy in this way at all.  He runs a soothing hand through Timmy’s hair before finally pulling out of him and going to get a towel to clean them cleaned up.

 

When they finally curl up together in bed, Armie spooned up behind Timmy, Armie feels more satisfied and truly happy than he has in a very long time.  He presses a kiss to the back of Timmy’s neck, smiles when Timmy makes a happy purring noise at the gesture, and falls asleep dreaming of all the other things he wants to try with Timmy in the next few weeks, if Timmy will let him.

 

When Armie wakes the next morning, he’s surprised to find Timmy still in his arms.  He seems so peaceful, he doesn’t want to disturb him, but he knows they can’t risk people finding out about their arrangement, especially before they’ve really discussed what all it means for them going forward after the promo tour ends.

 

“Timmy, hey, you gotta wake up, man.  You’re supposed to be back in your room by now.”  He feels a sharp prick of sadness at having to send Timmy away, because it’s the last thing he wants to do.  But they’d agreed this was the best way to handle things for right now.

 

“Hmm?”  Timmy’s sleepy voice makes Armie’s heart flutter, but he knows now is not the time to indulge in his desire.

 

It takes another couple minutes of coaxing, but eventually Timmy wakes up enough to shuffle back into his own room before housekeeping is due to show up.  They part with a sleepy kiss and the knowledge that they get to spend the day together doing more press for the movie.

 

A couple hours later, Timmy emerges from his room to meet Armie in the hallway, and Armie’s heart stops.  Timmy’s wearing a black turtleneck sweater that looks absolutely stunning on him.  But what gets him the most is that on the back, there’s a row of tiny white buttons going all the way down the length of the material.  He almost comes in his tracksuit pants when he thinks of what it will be like to unbutton each one slowly when they get back later.

 

Timmy sees him staring and instantly gets twitchy and nervous.  “Does it look ridiculous?  It was the only thing I had that would hide the umm…well, you know.”  He casts a glance in either direction down the hallways, obviously worried about being overheard.  It’s completely adorable.

 

“Fuck no, it’s…Jesus Tim, you look _breathtaking_.”  He tugs on the sweater lightly, rolling the soft material between his fingers as he admires the way it frames Tim’s slim body perfectly.

 

Timmy’s face lights up at the praise, and Armie feels him relax beside him.  “Ok, well good.”  Timmy gives a shy smile and motions towards the elevators.  “Come on, we’ve got a long day ahead of us.  Don’t want to start out being late.”

 

Armie doesn’t really give a fuck about interviews after seeing Timmy in that sweater, but he follows Timmy down the hall and into the elevator.  Once the doors slide closed, Armie leans over and whispers in Timmy’s ear.  “The things I want to do to you right now…”

 

Timmy blushes bright red, his shoulders coming up to his ears as he squirms uncomfortably.  “Armie, _behave_.”  He warns, but there’s a hint of playfulness behind his tone that makes Armie flush with warmth.

 

They spend the day doing several interviews together, and while normally he gets bored ten minutes in, every time he looks over at Timmy, he feels a jolt of excitement and pride at the fact that the only reason he’s wearing that sweater is to cover up the marks Armie left on his neck.  It gives him a rush so intense that he doesn’t even remember the last time he’s felt this way about someone, if ever.

 

It occurs to him somewhere between the fifth and sixth interview of the day, when they have a short break for food, that he needs to talk to Timmy about what’s going on with them.  There’s so much more to this than sex for him, but he needs to make sure Timmy is on the same page before they go any further.

 

Once the interviews are finally over for the day, they have dinner with Luca at a restaurant a couple of blocks from the hotel.  When they finish, Armie and Timmy decide to walk back instead of sharing the cab that Luca calls for himself. 

 

Along the way, they walk by a huge flower shop that has some of the most gorgeous arrangements Armie’s ever seen.  He stops for a minute, eyeing a huge bouquet of roses that boast an impressive price tag of a hundred dollars.  He’s instantly flooded with images of Timmy, spread out on his hotel bed, covered in roses, the deep red of the petals matching the blush on his face as Armie licks him open.

 

He’s suddenly struck by an idea.  He knows they have a couple free days before they have to be in London for the next stop of the tour.  He wants to make the most of them and maybe find a way to show Timmy that he’s not just in this for the sex.

 

“Earth to Armie!”

 

Armie blinks, turning to see Timmy waving his hands in front of his face, obviously having been trying to get his attention for a while now.  He clears his throat and stuffs his hands in his pockets.  “Uh, sorry, what?”

 

“I just asked if you’d stopped here for a particular reason.”  Armie sees an uncomfortable look cross Timmy’s face, and something in him aches at the thought that maybe Timmy thinks he’s planning to buy flowers for someone else.  The _someone else_ he probably _should_ be buying flowers for, but who he can’t bring himself to think about right now.

 

He shakes his head softly.  “No, sorry.  I was just…admiring them.  We can go.”  He sees Timmy give him a wary look for a few seconds, but eventually his face smooths out and he turns to keep walking.  Armie takes an extra few seconds to make a mental note of the name of the shop, though. “Costes Roses”.

 

He catches up with Timmy within a few strides, and then they walk closely together for the rest of the trip back to the hotel.  He stops again once they reach the outside of the hotel.  “Hey Timmy.  I have an idea, but I need you to trust me and not ask any questions.  Are you up for that?”

 

Timmy quirks his head and gives him a curious look, but after a few seconds, nods his head slowly.  “Of course I trust you.”

 

Armie lets out a relieved breath.  “Ok good.  I think you should sleep in your room tonight.”  He sees Timmy’s face immediately fall, and he barely stops himself from reaching out to touch his cheek before he remembers they’re out in public where anyone can see them.  “I promise it’s not because I don’t want you in my bed.”  He hurries to assure Timmy, lowering his voice so they won’t be overheard, even though the street outside the hotel was quiet this time of night.  “You said you trust me, right?”  He waits until he sees Timmy’s reluctant nod before continuing.  “Right, so I need you to meet me right here at 9 am tomorrow morning.  Pack a change of clothes and any essential grooming products, but try not to draw attention to yourself when you come down.”

 

He sees Timmy’s face draw up in confusion once again, but he seems to remember that he agreed to no questions, so he simply gives one more small nod to show he understands the terms of whatever Armie is up to.

 

Armie gives him a huge smile, excited to put his plan into action.  He leans in to give him a hug, figuring this was perfectly safe to do in public.  “Don’t worry, you’re going to love it.”  He whispers in Timmy’s ear before he pulls back, watching Timmy’s face relax slightly with his words.

 

He feels a sense of giddy excitement as he bounds up the stairs to his hotel room, too impatient to wait for the elevator.  The minute he gets to his room, he starts making the necessary arrangements to bring his plan to surprise Timmy to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait! :D
> 
> Also curious to know if anyone has picked up on the secondary theme of this series yet beyond the travel aspect. Let me know in the comments if you have an idea! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was worth the wait! Next stop on the tour is Paris! :D
> 
> Come play with me in the comments or find me on tumblr @lfg1986. <333


End file.
